


White wolf in the black forest

by Zenazen



Series: The sparrow with the scarecrow [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other, mystery of hatake mother, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenazen/pseuds/Zenazen
Summary: Au. One day a mystery woman come to konoha she have silver wild hair and grey eyes and wear a mask over half of her face like a certain junin. And says that she is a twin sister of hatage kakashi and have a mission to make him visit they mother clan side. So Tsunade-Sama give team 7 a C rank mission to escort the hatake back safely after find something suspicious from suzume action and how some people tried to kill or kidnap her.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi & OC
Series: The sparrow with the scarecrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700047
Kudos: 3





	White wolf in the black forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is still rough drabble with myself make au in oc suzume series the sparrow

The woman is lower her stand and shift in a position like a wolf. Her eyes bright growing and growl sound come like a warnings. 

...

“You know right kakashi that we have something ‘special’ different than normal people.” Suzume removing her mask without left her eyes from the silver hair jonin.

And just like how kakashi feel blood turned cold under the mask is a face similar to his. And just as she grinned show the white fang sharp like the hound.

...

Blood and moonlight 

The scarified 

The forgotten clan 

The wolfs of Black Forest 

...

Just second pass in front of them isn’t the same woman but a large silver wolf cover the fur with blood standing proudly.

...

The bloodline of okamiza 

The clan that have wolves goddess 

...


End file.
